Stitches
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Based on Picking Violets Doctor Kurt and Nurse Blaine series. Just a short story based on some drawings I did about a slightly not normal day for the Hummel family.


AN: Hello peeps! (I'm imagining I have those even though I don't.) It's time for something completely different from what I've written before! Well, not really. So if you don't already read Picking Violets stories you should. They're really awesome and she's really awesome. I've gotten to know her a bit personally now. I was messing around with some other stuff and I came across a few bases for drawings and I got an idea for a few of the characters in her Doctor Kurt Nurse Blaine series. So I drew the pictures and wrote this story to go with them.

If you haven't read her stories yet and want to read this on it's own (which is insane you should read them and then read this.) Basically Kurt is a doctor and Blaine is a nurse and they have a daughter Addy, Adelaide, and a son Elly, Elliot. There's a lot more, but that's all you need to know for this. You really should read her stories thought because they're amazing and just so adorable. You can search for Picking Violets on here to find them.

To people who have read them,spoilers for people who haven't, I place this after they boys are married and before they get the other three children.

And if you want to see what I pretend to call drawings I linked it in my profile.

I hope you all enjoy! Thank you Vi for letting me borrow your characters. :)

* * *

Kurt smiled as he watched Addy and Elly chase after each other. He and Blaine had somehow gotten opposite schedules that day. Blaine had picked the kids up after school and brought them to the hospital. He had watched them until Kurt was done with his patients. Kurt had come back to his office to finish up some paperwork while Blaine went to start the rounds for his shift. Kurt was just finishing up a few last notes on his patients files and then was going to take the kids home.

"Dr. Hummel?" a nurse asked poking her head around the door. "Could you come for a minute to the nurse station? I want to just go over the change in a few of the patients medicines you made today before you leave. Oh, and we want to double check the schedule so you and Nurse Hummel don't end up on opposite shifts again."

"Sure, I'll be there in just a minute," the nurse smiled and left. Kurt turned to his children and grabbed them as they ran past. "Elly, Addy, I'm going to go to the nurses' station for a few minutes. Just stay here and play okay?" the kids nodded and then squirmed to get away again and go back to running. Kurt smiled and then got up, stretching before walking out of his office to the nurses' station.

"Here Elly, we can use Daddy's chair!" Addy said going to sit on it backwards. Elly quickly climbed up behind her.

"Onward! We shall win!" Elly yelled pointing in the air with one hand, the other held onto Addy's shoulder.

Addy slowly started to roll the chair around the small office. "Faster Addy! Or we won't get there in time!"

Addy tried to move faster, but her feet didn't really reach all the way to the ground. She rolled over to the wall and got a great idea. Spinning the chair around, she pulled her legs up and pushed off against the wall. The chair began to roll across the room but Elly wasn't expecting to go that fast. He wobbled on the chair and it began to tip. Addy tried to stop it, but the chair continued to fall. Elly, Addy and the chair fell onto the floor with a loud crash.

Addy sat up, rubbing her elbow that had been smashed a bit in the fall, she was okay though. She looked around and saw the chair next to Elly a little ways from her.

Elly lied on the floor where he had fallen, he felt a bit dizzy. Like when he and Addy would spin around and fall down when they danced. He sat up and looked over at Addy.

"Elly! You've got an owie on your head!" Addy said. She looked around and saw her daddy's doctor coat and magic button. She grabbed the coat and put it on; giggling at how big it was on her. She put the ends of the magic button in her ears and then kneeled down in front of Elly. "I'll fix you and make you better!" She put the magic button up to his head next to his owie.

"Addy, it's not working. My head hurts! I want Daddy!" Elly began to cry.

"Maybe it just takes a little bit," Addy said.

"I want Daddy!" Elly continued to cry.

"It's okay Elly, don't cry. I'll go get Daddy!" Addy said getting up and racing from the office to the nurses' station. Elly kept kneeling on the floor crying. "Daddy! Daddy!" Addy yelled as she ran into her Daddy and grabbed his legs. "Elly has an owie on his head daddy! You have to fix him!"

Kurt stumbled a bit as Addy ran into his legs and wrapped herself around them. "What's wrong?" he asked picking her up a bit confused as to why she was wearing his lab coat and stethoscope.

"We were playing and we fell off the chair and Elly has an owie on his head. I tried to fix it with your magic button but it didn't work. You have to fix it!" Addy told him.

"All right, let's go," Kurt said carrying her to his office. He gasped as he saw Elly kneeling on the floor with his head bleeding. "Elly, what happened?"

Elly cried harder and grabbed Kurt as soon as he was close enough. "My head hurts daddy. Make it better!"

Kurt brushed his hair back and looked at the cut. "It's okay Elly. Come on, Daddy's going to fix it," Kurt got up with Elly in his arms and quickly walked to a room that he could work in, Addy following him.

"Kurt! What happened?" Blaine asked as he saw him walk past with a crying and bleeding Elly in his arms and Addy following in Kurt's lab coat and stethoscope.

"I don't know, he fell I guess? I left them playing in my office for only five minutes. He needs stitches though," Kurt said.

"Oh my gosh, you weren't there? He fell? He needs stitches? Oh my gosh," Blaine began to freak out.

"Blaine it's going to be fine. I'm going to take him into the work room and check it out and stitch him up," Kurt explained.

"No you can't operate on your own son," Blaine told him.

"Blaine that's for major operations, this is just a small little stitch," Kurt argued.

"No, please, have someone else do it. I don't want you to have to be a dad and doctor. It will confuse Elly," Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. "All right, I'll get another one of the doctors to do it. You have to get back to work. I'll stop by before we leave. Okay?"

Blaine nodded giving him a quick kiss before Kurt walked off again. He watched his family go, wishing he could be there as well. But it wasn't an emergency and Elly would be fine. So he turned back to his work and checking on patients.

Kurt held Elly as the doctor and nurse worked on cleaning and stitching up his head. He was glad he had let another doctor stitch him up so he could focus on Elliot and keeping him calm. He talked Elly and Addy about school that day and what they had done. He was mostly just trying to keep Elly from thinking about what was happening. Elly had gone pretty silent, so it was mostly just Addy and Kurt talking. That was okay. Kurt had to prompt Addy a few times, but she was such a chatterbox that it was fairly easy to keep the conversation going. The doctor and nurse finished up and gave Addy and Elly suckers for being so good. He waited a few more minutes before going back to his office, grabbing Blaine on the way.

"Now that Elly is all fixed we need to know how he got hurt in the first place," Kurt said as he sat his children down on the couch.

"We were playing on your chair. I pushed off the wall so we could rescue the people faster and then the chair fell over," Addy said.

"We're you standing on the chair Elly?" Blaine asked.

Elly sheepishly nodded.

"And you were sitting Addy?" Kurt confirmed.

Addy nodded as well.

Kurt sighed. "Elliot, this is why we said no standing on the rolling chairs. You can fall off and get hurt."

Elliot just hid his face in the couch.

"I'm not mad; I just don't want you to get hurt. So no more standing on rolling chairs from now on okay?" Kurt asked.

Elliot nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise daddy," Elliot softly said.

"Addy, the same goes for you," Blaine said.

"Yes daddy," Addy agreed.

"All right, I think it's time to go home now. Say good bye to daddy," Kurt said standing up.

"Bye daddy!" Addy said hugging him.

"Bye Addy, you be good girl tonight," Blaine said.

Elliot slowly stood up and hugged Blaine as well. "Bye Elly, you be good boy tonight,"

Elliot just nodded.

Kurt hugged Blaine as well and kissed him goodbye. "See you tonight. Have a good shift."

Blaine nodded and waved as his family went home wishing he could go with them. He returned to his rounds and left after a few hours. He walked into the house and found it mostly dark and quiet. Kurt was sitting on the couch reading, just the end table lamp on. "Hi, kids asleep?" Blaine asked bending down to kiss Kurt in greeting.

Kurt nodded. "Elliot fell asleep pretty soon after we ate. Addy crawled into bed with him and cuddled and ended up falling asleep as well."

"They behaved though?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I think it will be a while before they get into any mischief. The fall scared them good. At least Elliot. The only thing I'm worried about is how quiet he's been since it happened. I was getting used to the almost constant chatter," Kurt admitted. "It's not a bad thing if he doesn't talk, I just worry that he's more scared than he's admitting."

"I'm sure he'll bounce back. I wouldn't be surprised if it's just the shock that needs to wear off first," Blaine told him.

"Yea, I know. I'm just still a bit scared from finding my son bleeding in my office," Kurt said.

Blaine pulled him close and held him tight. "Seeing you all practically running down the hospital and Elliot bleeding scared me too."

"He's okay though, just a small scratch," Kurt reminded them both.

"Yep. And he's got a great doctor to make sure he heals right," Blaine kissed Kurt's head.

"And a great nurse to take care of him as well," Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine kissing his cheek.

Blaine smiled and pulled them both up from the couch. "Early bed tonight so we can cuddle?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds wonderful,"

They got ready for bed and held each other close, slowly falling asleep to soft touches and I love yous.


End file.
